GBmón
by Gir Ginji
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si en el mundo de GB existieran los pokémon? Capítulo 2: Algo muy salido del mundo real, leer primero si te gustan las cosas extrañas.
1. Chapter 1

GBmón

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este fic es solo para quienes les gustan los pokémon y pueden ver la idea que en el mundo de los Get Backers puedan existir o para quienes no tienen nada mejor que leer. Jajá ojalá les guste.

Ginji tiene un pokémon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llovía y no había a dónde ir más que hacia delante lo más posible para evitar mojarte demasiado y enfermarte. (que inteligente de mi parte escribir eso ¬¬)

-Me gusta la lluvia, pero si me enfermo no puedo evitar sobrecargarme- el sexy rubio lindo de Get Backers corría evitando el aguacero cuando escucha un lamento que lo hace parar en un callejón común- ¿Qué fue eso¿Se mueve? O.O– dijo fijándose en algo que respiraba agitadamente.

--------------------------------

En el Honky Tonk Ban estaba nuevamente esperando por clientes y por su socio.

-Con que goteras en tu auto… definitivamente necesitas una barrida espiritual, ya es mala suerte lo que te pasa.- dijo Paul detrás de la barra al tiempo que limpiaba las tazas.

-¿Por qué el dios del dinero y la fortuna no está de mi lado?- T.T Ban lamentaba su suerte

-Ban, no te preocupes, todo mejorará nn Al menos ya no puedes empeorar.- dijo Natsumi sacando cuentas de lo que los GB les debían ese mes.

-Velo de este modo, lo único que puedes perder es la fé de pagar todo lo que te estas comiendo.- Paul dijo cizañosamente para que Ban soltara la pizza que se estaba comiendo, cosa que dio resultado.

-¡Hola a todos¡Ya llegué!- anunció el ex emperador relámpago cuando entraba todo empapado a la cafetería sosteniendo algo en sus manos

-¡Ginji, estás todo mojado!- exclamó (la muy observadora) Natsumi al tiempo que le daba una toalla para que se secara- ¿qué es eso?- preguntó refiriéndose al bulto que el rubio guardaba en su chaleco verde

-Me lo encontré en la calle- dijo al momento de mostrarlo a los demás

-¿Por qué tienes la manía de recoger cosas de la calle?- preguntó Ban a su compañero que hizo oídos sordos

-¿Qué cosa es eso?- preguntó Paul al verlo con más detenimiento tratando de encontrarle forma

-…chu…- dijo débilmente un ser amarillito con orejas largas

-Es muy lindo. ¿Lo puedo tocar?- preguntó inocentemente Natsumi

-Claro.- respondió Ginji. Pero con el solo contacto de la mano, Natsumi recibió una leve descarga eléctrica.-

-Auch.- exclamó la chica cuando retiraba instantáneamente la mano

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- reclamó Ginji al monito

-Chu…- mientras este solo se le acurrucaba más

-Ya veo, es una niña y te tomó cariño, por eso no quiere que la toque Natsumi.- analizó Paul

-Chu.- dijo un poco más enérgica la "niña"

-Genial, otra boca que alimentar ¬¬-

-¡BAN!- regañó Ginji a su compañero.- No te creas, eres bienvenida a quedarte con los Get Backers. Te curaré esa manita que tienes lastimada.-

-¡Ginji! Esa cosa solo te traerá problemas.- Regañó Midou

-No seas así Ban, a mí me electrocutó y no digo nada, hasta te daré lo que necesites para curarla, Ginji.- dijo Natsumi al momento de sacar un botiquín.

-¿Sabes? Existe la creencia de que si tratas bien a esas criaturas tienes buena suerte en los negocios.- dijo Paul que de pronto recordó algo que había leído en alguna parte

-¿Sabes? En verdad es muy linda.- Natsumi la hacía de enfermera Joy.- podrías inscribirla en un concurso pokémon.-

-¡Qué bien! Más cosas.- suspiró fastidiado Ban

-Puedes ganar hasta $500 000 si eres primer lugar.- Natsumi mostró un cartel con las bases del concurso

-No lo sé.- pensó Ginji en voz alta

-¡Claro que debemos concursar! Esta cosa nos hará ganar dinero fácil.- Ban la sujetó con ambas manos elevándola dando vueltas por el lugar

-¡Pichu!.- y recibió una enorme descarga

.-

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora es un nuevo día, despejado ideal para actividades fuera de casa y todo parece indicar que nuestros héroes lo tendrán al llegar al lugar de la competencia.

-¡wow!.¿Ya viste eso Chu?- Ginji señaló una exhibición de malabaristas para que la criaturita que cargaba en sus manos la viera. – Esta feria lo tiene todo-

-Pichu.- respondió la monilla abriendo los ojos de sorpresa igual que su dueño

-¿Por qué le dices así?.¿Es porque parece una rata enferma?- se burló Ban

-¡Claro que no! Le puse así porque es una Pichu y como sólo puede decir su nombre le puse algo que pudiera pronunciar nn-

-Te quebraste la cabeza buscando¿cierto?- ¬¬ Ban ya sabía la respuesta pero aún así se atrevió a preguntar

-Si, de hecho me desvelé junto con ella buscando posibilidades. Ambos buscamos por horas la combinación perfecta- confesó Ginji- ¿no es así Chu?

-Chu.- respondió el pokémon muy afirmativamente

-Son tal para cual.- --U dijo Ban soltando un suspiro para no soltar un golpe

-¡Qué sorpresa, encontrarlos a todos lados a donde voy!- alguien los interceptó en la mesa de registro

-¡Akabane!- . Ginji se lamentaba otra vez su suerte de encontrárselo siempre

-¿chu? Pichu.- al parecer al pokémon tampoco le gustó la presencia del chico de negro

-¿Qué quieres Dr. Jackal?- se molestó Ban.

-Nada, sólo desearles suerte, porque cuando Shuppet y yo los enfrentemos no quedará nada de ustedes.- sentenció el dr.

-Eso no debe preocuparte, Chu y yo sólo estamos por el concurso de carisma, no queremos pelear contigo ni con nadie.- nnU respondió Ginji

-Pichu, chu.-nnU afirmó copiando la cara de su dueño

-¿Ese es tu pokémon?- se sorprendió Akabane- Me esperaba algo más del emperador relámpago. Esa cosa insignificante te denigra demasiado-

-Oye, Chu y yo somos los mejores amigos y no te tenemos miedo… bueno no mucho .- respondió Ginji con algo de enojo por el insulto

-Bien, acepto el reto. Que el mejor gane en la competencia de peleas.- sentenció Akabane

-Pues bien, que lo decidan los jueces.- dijo Ginji

-Espero que usen todo su poder… vámonos Shuppet.-

-¡Shupet! - así Akabane se retiró con su pokémon flotando al lado.

-Chu no tengas miedo, sé que ese shuppet es atemorizante, muy grande y se ve muy fuerte… pero ¡juntos lograremos hasta lo imposible!- los dos güeritos hicieron pose de victoria con el monte Fuji como fondo y luego bailaron con dos abaniquitos augurando un final feliz.

-Ginji, no debiste aceptar.- lo reprendió Ban.- sólo tienes un día con esa cosa, no existe coordinación o entrenamiento, ni si quiera te sabes sus ataques. Además nunca habías tenido uno de esos.-

-Bueno, sé que no soy exactamente un entrenador pero… Chu y yo tenemos coordinación. ¡Baila por aquí¡Bailas por acá!- Chibiginji y Chu bailaban muy parejos

-¡Eso no te servirá en batalla!- gritó Ban

-¡Oigan!.¿Van a inscribirse o seguirán bailando sobre la mesa de inscripciones?- regañaron los que estaban en la fila

-Después del encuentro con Akabane, la inscripción, subirse a todos los juegos, comer algodón de azúcar y subir a los juegos otra vez, los GB se dirigían a donde se desarrollaría el concurso de carisma.

-¡Wow! No esperaba verlos por este lado.-

-Hola Hevn ¿Qué es eso que traes?- preguntó Ban

-Se llama Ninetailes y juntas ganamos el concurso de inteligencia. ¿No es así, mi linda Ninetailes?- dijo acariciando a su pokémon- deberías saber un poco más de los pokémons, son bellos animales que te pueden servir de accesorios para resaltar la belleza, amigos confiables a quienes dejar que organicen tu guardarropa y, si eliges bien a tu compañero, pueden ser útiles para llamar la atención de muchos chicos .-

-Si, como sea.- se fastidió Ban-

-Es muy linda tu ninetails.- Ginji se acercaba para acariciarla

-¡NO la toques! Es muy fina y se puede lastimar si la tocan manos perdedoras… digo extrañas. Díganme que hacen por acá, que yo sepa ustedes no tienen ningún pokémon.-

-Si, de hecho sí. Saluda a Chu, Chu ella es Hevn.- el pichu se deslizó desde el hombro de Ginji hasta su mano.

-¡Chu!-

-Hola, en verdad eres linda¿pero crees que puedas ganar con ella? No tienes mucho tiempo entrenando.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Ginji dejó en el piso a Chu que se puso a platicar con Ninetails

-Se nota que todavía no tienes madera de entrenador, no te ves rudo y tu pokémon se ve muy libre.- contestó Hevn

-Bueno, no quiero ser duro con ella, además nos llevamos bien y creo que así esta bien nn.-

-Ginji… ¿Sabes al menos sus ataques?- preguntó la negociadora

-Pues si lo sé, ayer Natsumi me prestó su pokédex y los ví pero nunca le he pedido que haga alguno nnU-

-Espero que al menos no hayas pagado la inscripción a las peleas.- suspiró Hevn

-¿Pagar?- Ban que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación por no ser algo que le interesara, por fin habló al escuchar algo que sí le interesaba.- ¿Pagaste algo?-

-Pues si, fueron 500 de la inscripción al concurso de carisma más otros 800 de la inscripción al concurso de peleas.- contestó Ginji

-¡QUE¿Gastaste en esa cosa 1300?- preguntó exaltado Ban

-Claro que no… la verdad me gasté 2000.-

-¡QUE, QUÉ! – preguntó Ban al borde del colapso

-Si, verás fueron 700 extras por lo que le compré de comida especial de cuidado para ganadores de carisma, la bandita roja para moño en el cuello y nuestra foto de recuerdo en los juegos.-

-Gin… esas eran gratis.- dijo la negociadora

-¿En serio¿Por qué cuando las pagué no me lo dijeron? O.o?-

-¡¡¡TE VOOY A MATAR!!!- dijo Ban a punto de ahorcara Ginji cuando una descarga eléctrica lo chamuscó.

-¡¡PICHU!!-

-Al parecer cuida mucho de Ginji.- dijo Hevn al ver lo que había sucedido.

-Atención, todos los participantes del concurso de Carisma, favor de presentarse en la arena núm. 5. Repetimos, todos los participantes del concurso de Carisma, favor de presentarse en la arena núm. 5.

-Bueno, esa es nuestra señal Chu, despídete de Hevn y de nintails.- dijo Ginji al momento que su pokémon subía al hombro

-Chu, pichu.-

-Nine, nine.-

-Suerte Ginji, la vas a necesitar.-

-Gracias Hevn¡Vamos Ban! Es hora de empezar el concurso.-

-….- Ban seguía algo electrocutado como para moverse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el concurso de carisma habían llegado ya a la final, al parecer los otros pokémon no eran tan carismáticos como sus entrenadores pensaron y Ginji junto con Chu había pasado a la ronda final

- +Bienvenidos sean a la final del concurso de carisma. Nuestros concursantes de esta última vuelta son… Teo con Horsea, Violet con Venonat, Gara con Plusle y Ginji con Pichu. Recuerden son 6 puntos en cada movimiento y si sobre pasan ese nivel se les otorgarán estrellas, es un máximo de 10 corazones si el público aplaude puede aumentar o si no les gusta disminuyen, en este caso los corazones son acumulables y si llegan a ganar los 6 puntos y los 10 corazones o hacen un movimiento en súper ejecución se les otorgarán estrellas, son máximo 4 estrellas Recuerden que si pierden puntos se les restarán de sus corazones ya ganados. Veamos el primer movimiento+ (un poco complicado pero así son las cosas)

-Horsea, chorro de agua.- los jueces le dan 6 puntos y gana un corazón

-Venonat, polvo de sueño.- los jueces le dan 5 puntos

-Plusle, choque estático.- los jueces le dan 6 puntos y gana 4 corazones, pero el polvo de sueño de venonat le hace bostezas y pierde los corazones y 1 punto

-Pichu…, este…, Chu…, impactrueno.- los jueces le dan 6 puntos y gana 2 corazones pero pierde los corazones y 2 puntos por tardanza en la ejecución.

- +Muy bien, ahora se reacomodan los lugares según los puntos y se ejecutará el segundo movimiento+ .-

-Horsea, burbujas.- gana 6 puntos

-Plusle. Apoyo.- Ese ataque le da 6 puntos y 6 estrellas.

-Venonat, veneno.- ese ataque no fue de carisma por lo que le quitaron 3 puntos

-Pichu… chispa.- Esta vez no tardaron en la ejecución y los jueces le dieron 6 puntos y ganó 4 corazones

-+ Se reacomodan de nuevo los lugares según los puntos y se ejecutará el tercer movimiento +.-

-Plusle, apoyo.- ese ataque no es muy carismático y gana 6 puntos

-Horsea, sumérgete.- Ganan 6 puntos y 1 corazón

-Pichu… choque estático.- Gana 6 puntos y 1 corazón pero hace que Plusle y Horsea se asustan y pierden las estrellas y se quedan hasta con 3 puntos

-Venonat, polvo de sueño.- ese ataque le dio 6 puntos y 2 corazones al parecer ya no fue tan efectivo como al principio

- +Se reacomodan de nuevo los lugares según los puntos y se ejecutará el último movimiento. Competidores, traten de mostrar el mejor de sus movimientos+ .-

-Plusle, impactrueno.- 6 puntos y gana 13 corazones, lo que le otorga una estrella pero el polvo de sueño de venonat lo hace bostezar y pierde 3 corazones, pero le dejan la estrella y 17 corazones.

-Pichu, choque estático.- le dan 6 puntos y gana 12 corazones

-Horsea, sumérgete.- por repetir el ataque consecutivamente solo le dan 6 puntos

-Venonat, polvo de sueño.- si, aunque no lo crean también hay quienes no se dan cuenta de los errores de los otros.

- +Bien, se tienen ya los resultados: 4 lugar, con 2 corazones Violet y Venonat; 3 lugar, con 5 corazones Teo con Horsea; 2 lugar con 17 corazones Ginji con Pichu y 1 lugar con 17 corazones y una estrella Gara con Plusle. Felicidades a los ganadores.+ .-

-----------------------------------------------------------

-Bueno, lo intentamos Chu, estoy orgulloso de ti. Creo que tuvieron favoritismo hacia esa chica, no le quitaron la estrella y por eso nos gano u.u Pero bueno, dimos lo mejor de nosotros y eso es lo que importa.- Ginji abrazó a su pokémon

-Chu.- ambos se abrazan

-Por fin los encuentro ¿Qué les sucede?-

-¡Ban!.¿Viste la competencia?- Ginji se limpió disimuladamente una lágrima en su ojo

-Si, nada mal para un novato… bueno… un verdadero novato.- reconoció Ban

-No ganamos, nada de dinero, solo viene a perder tiempo, lo siento mucho.- se disculpó Ginji

-¿De qué hablas?- Ban le mostró una bolsa con el símbolo de $.

-¿Qué es eso Ban? O.O-

-Idiota, ganaste el segundo lugar. Tienes suerte que pasara a recoger por ti el premio de consolación de 150 000. Un verdadero robo si me has de preguntas la mitad de 500 000 son 250 000 malditos tacaños, se roban mucho en estas competencias.- ¬¬

-¡Ganamos Chu¡Ganamos¡Ganamos, somos los mejores!- se pusieron a bailar

-Si hubieran sido los mejores ganábamos 500 000 ¬¬-

-¡Qué exigente eres! Ban, danos tiempo apenas llevamos 2 días juntos, te prometo que para el viernes de la siguiente semana ganaremos el primer lugar – nn

-Idiota, estos concursos son una vez al año.-

-¿Y tu cómo sabes Ban? Pensé que no te interesaban los pokémon-

-Este... me dijo Paul.- buscó como salida rápida el dueño de Yaggan

-¡¡Ban!!.¡¡Ginji!!- Natsumi llegó corriendo cargado a su pokémon hacia donde ellos estaban- hola Chu ¿cómo estas?-

-Chu.- al parecer ya no había rivalidad entre ellas y se llevaban bien

-Chicos, conozcan a mi Skitty.- Natsumi les presentó a su gatito morado

-Esta muy bonito¿verdad Ban?- preguntó Ginji

-Si, lindo la cosa esa.-

-¡Chicos!.¿Qué tal el concurso?- preguntó Hevn

-Pues…- Ginji le apenaba decir que no había ganado

-Segundo lugar, nada mal si considerando que me contaron que apenas ayer encontraste a tu Pichu.- dijo el dueño de un Beautifly que posaba en su cabeza

-¡KAZU!.¡JUUBEI!- saludó alegremente Ginji a los exvolts

-Genial, más gente conocida involucrada en esto ¬¬- se quejó Ban pero nadie le prestó atención

-Ginji, si lo deseas mi Chansey yo podemos examinar la herida de tu Pichu.-

-Gracias Juubei- se la presta- ¿está lastimada?

-No, ya esta curada, pero le pondré esta infusión para que no tengas problemas con las peleas.- respondió el médico

-¡Chansey!- sugirió hacerlo

-De acuerdo, Chansey lo hará.- escuchando a su compañero pokémon

-Pichu.-

-Chansey.-

-Nine.-

-Mia.-

-Esto me conmueve, el animalero hablando entre sí.- ¬¬

-Ban, no le quites lo divertido a esto.- reprendió Natsumi

-Cierto, Ban, los pokémon parecen llevarse bien entre sí.- nn afirmó Ginji.- Lástima, que en unas horas tendremos que pelear con ellos contra otros entrenadores u.u-

-Ginji, nos topamos con Akabane.- dijo Kazuki

-¿Qué les dijo? Akabane me sigue dando miedo .- respondió Ginji

-Nos dijo que planea derrotarte a ti y a tu Pichu en la batalla, a él no le interesará lastimarla¿entiendes lo que te digo?- Kazuki se puso serio

-NO, no me rendiré, Chu confía que soy un buen entrenador, de otro modo no se hubiera quedado conmigo ni participado en el concurso de carisma. Así como ella confía en mí, yo confío en ella y que juntos venceremos a Akabane de una vez por todas.- el fondo musical de héroe con una bandera ondeando atrás se detuvo de pronto.- aunque nos de mucho miedo .-

- ° caída tipo ánime de todos.-

-++A todos los participantes de la competencia de peleas, presentarse en la arena subprincipal, repito, los participantes de la competencia de peleas, presentarse en la arena subprincipal++

-Bien, es hora, vamos Chu.- El pichu subió al hombro de Ginji

-Dirás nos vamos.- dijo Kazuki

-¿Quieren decir que ustedes…?- preguntó Ban

-Así es, también participaremos en la competencia de peleas.- aseguró Juubei

-¡Bien, entonces vamos!- dijo Ginji

-Si, vayan ustedes, yo me quedo a pasear por ahí.- dijo Ban yéndose a otro lado

-¡Ban! Promete que nos apoyarás a Chu y a mí desde las gradas.- gritó Ginji a su compañero, que sólo le respondió agitando la mano –Bien, eso es un sí de Ban.- nn

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

. Una hora más tarde

-+Buenas tardes visitantes de nuestra feria de concursos pokémon. Ya tenemos a los 16 semifinalistas que pasaran a la ronda de peleas en la arena principal para que todos ustedes disfruten de los encuentros 1 a 1 - todos en la arena se emocionan.- Cada participante tuvo un número de acuerdo el orden con el que se registraron y ese número se sorteó a modo para desarrollar las peleas. De acuerdo a este sorteo. Nuestra primera pelea se desarrollará entre el número 16 Steve de pueblo Veleta contra el número 10, el entrenador misterioso+

-Un entrenador misterioso ¿eso es válido?- se preguntó Ginji al ver a una persona en traje totalmente negro como si fuera de un árabe

-Chu- como respondiendo "tu deberías saberlo si leíste el reglamento antes de inscribirte"

-+Da inicio la batalla+

-Veo que te humilla ser el perdedor, pero no te preocupes, tu vergüenza terminará aquí mismo. Yo te elijo: Dragonair-

- Steve elije a un temible Dragonair como su pokémon¿qué elegirá el entrenador misterioso? -

-Sal: Mew.-

-¡MEW!- dijeron los demás participantes (NOTA: No confundir con Meowth, éste es el número 151, el chiquito moradito psíquico)

-Esto se pone interesante, mi objetivo era eliminar a Ginji de la competencia, pero ahora quiero ir tras ese Mew, ojalá no pierda ese entrenador misterioso.- mencionó Akabane

-¡Vaya nunca antes lo había visto en vivo!- se sorprendió Natsumi – Es muy lindo- .

-Si, pero si lo que se dice de Mew es cierto, quiere decir que estamos ante un gran reto.- analizó Hevn ante lo que Juubei y Kazuki asintieron

- +¡Qué sorpresa! Un Mew es muy raro y lo estamos observando todos+

-Un Mew. Pues mi Dragonair es mucho mejor, los dragones son más fuertes que esa cosa. Dragonair, carga hiperrayo.- el ataque parecía haber dado en el blanco pero después que se disipó el humo causado por la explosión, se vio a Mew flotando alegremente en su burbuja.

-Mew, ataque psíquico.-

-Mew.- con un solo ataque derribó al temible Dragonair.

- +Increíble, para todos era conocida la fuerza psíquica de Mew y por fin la hemos visto en acción. El entrenador misterioso pasa a la siguiente ronda+ .

-Mew es un pokémon muy poderoso, espero no topármelo en el camino.-

-Chu.- Ginji hablaba con Pichu, cuando lo escucharon

-Descuida Ginji, yo tengo más probabilidades de topármelo.-

-¡Shido!.¿También participas?- preguntó el rubio

-Si, de hecho es mi turno.-

- +Siguiente combate, número 5 Shido contra número 12 Makubex+

-¿Qué?.¿Contra Makubex?- se sorprendió Ginji

-Así es, deséame suerte.- Shido se retiró y sacó a su Ditto - ¿Listo Ditto?-

-Ditto.-

- +Entran a la arena Shido con Ditto y Makubex con Slowking+

-Slowking, golpe furia.- demandó Makubex

-Fueron rápidos, nos tomaron por sorpresa.- confesó Shido al ver que Ditto tuvo un gran daño

-Sé que si Ditto se transforma será algo difícil de vencer, debo atacarlo antes de darle la oportunidad. Slowking, cola de acero.-

-Ditto, transformación 1.- el ataque de cola de acero de Slowking fue detenido por las garras de Ditto transformado en un Sandslash.

-Eso es… ¿otro pokémon?- pregunto Makubex

-Te equivocas, entré a Ditto con la habilidad de transformarse en cualquier otro pokémon independientemente del que se enfrente. Ditto, ataque de estrellas.-

-Slow…-

¡-Slowking! Recupérate. ¿Dónde se metió ese sandlash?-

-Emerge Ditto, transformación 5- ordenó Shido

- +Increíble, Ditto se transformó en un sandslash y se enterró para emerger como un spoink que le dio un fuerte golpe al Slowking de Makubex +-

-Ahora, Ditto, ataque psíquico.-

- +A pesar de que Slowking es un tipo psíquico ese golpe fue muy fuerte dejándolo fuera de combate. El ganador es Shido con Ditto+ -

-Peleaste muy bien, Slowking. Felicidades Shido- Makubex le dio la mano a su excompañero.-

-Tu también lo hiciste bien.- respondió Shido

- +Prepárense para la tercer batalla entre el número 3: Natsumi y el número 11: Sakura+

-¡Vaya es el turno de Natsumi!- se alegró Ginji -¿quién será esa Sakura?-

-¿Pues quien crees? La hermana de Juubei.- respondió Kazuki

-¡QUE! Como es un nombre común pensé que era otra nn. ¿Cómo le irá a Natsumi? Me preocupa más ahora que sé quien es su rival.- añadió Ginji

-+Tenemos a Natsumi que nos presenta a su Skitty y a Sakura con su Corsolla+-

-Señorita Sakura¿porqué eligió un Corsolla? Es un tipo agua y la arena es estándar.- preguntó inocentemente Natsumi

-Pues fácil, elemento sorpresa. Corsolla ataque burbujas.-

-Skitty esquívalo.- el pobre gatito esquivó algunas burbujas pero la mayoría le dieron causándole gran daño -¡Skitty!-

-Corsolla y yo tenemos más experiencia en esto de los torneos. Ataque chorro de agua.-

-Skitty, super velocidad.- Skitty esta vez salió ileso.- Skitty doble bofetón.-

- Corsolla recibió muy poco daño con ese ataque

-De hecho no recibió daño alguno, Corsolla termina con un tacleo.- el ataque dio de lleno en Skitty dejándolo fuera de pelea

-+Skitty no puede continuar, ganador: Sakura con Corsolla+-

-Buena pelea Skitty.- Natsumi recogió a su Skitty con algo de dolor

-Peleaste bien. ¿Amigas?- preguntó Sakura

-Claro que sí nn.-

- En el cuarto encuentro tenemos al número 9: Kazuki contra el número 14: Bruce

-¡Suerte Kazuki!- en ese grito era difícil de reconocer las voces que lo decían pues parecía que la mitad de la arena estaba de lado de Kazuki

-Sé que tienes un beautifly, te observé en los camerinos con él. No tendrás oportunidad contra mí Onix.- dijo mientras sacó a la serpiente de piedras

-Tienes razón, tengo un beautifly pero no lo uso para combatir sino para usar su seda en algunos hilos. Mi compañero de combate es Antaria.-

-¡Wow! Poco se imaginaban que Kazuki tendría a un pokémon dragón para esta pelea+

-Sigue siendo de tipo volador, tengo la ventaja.-

-Te equivocas, Bruce. Antaria, terremoto.-

- +El terremoto de Antaria derrotó al Onix de un solo golpe, eso es una demostración asombrosa de poder. Ahora la siguiente pela… -+

-¡Vaya! Kazuki es un buen entrenador ñ.ñ – se preocupó Ginji observando a Chu- ¿Crees que estemos a este nivel?-

-Chu… pichu.-

-No, me refiero a que en las eliminatorias sentí mucha presión y que casi no lo lograba y ahora veo que los ganadores no han sufrido nada para pasar a la siguiente ronda. Es cierto que con cada batalla nos hacemos más fuertes, pero… no estoy muy seguro de esto… Chu ¿qué opinas?-

-Chu…-

-Lo peor que puedes hacer es preocupar a tu pokémon antes de una batalla.-

-¡BAN!.¿Qué haces aquí?- se asombró Ginji de ver al otro Get Backer en los vestidores con él

-Pues que otra cosa, cerciorándome que encuentres el camino de los vestidores a la arena de batalla. Eres capaz de perderte en línea recta.-

-Ban¿me escuchase cuando tenía dudas?-

-Si; no puedes infundirle miedo a tu compañero de batalla antes de enfrentarte a un peligro. Solo reducirás tus probabilidades de éxito. Tu y esta cosa sorprenden pareciera que llevan años entrenando. La verdad deberías confiar más en tu intuición y tu forma de actuar que en cómo trabajan los demás.-

-Ban... hablas como si supieras mucho de esto.- nn

-¡Bah!.¿Qué tan difícil es pelear estas batallas? En fin, esa pelea va a terminar, iré a las gradas para verte ganar.-

-Gracias Ban…-

-Suerte a ti y a esa cosa.- Ban se retira y Ginji sale rumbo a la arena de pelea

- +Ganador: Paul con Sunrock+

-¿Cómo es posible? Mi Ralts y yo entrenamos muy duro T.T-

-Lo siento Emishii, pero eras tu o yo. Además Sunrock es muy fuerte nn.-

-Bueno, en fin, ya ganaré otra.- el bromista de la fortaleza ilimitada se resignó.

- +Siguiente competencia: numero 8: Juubei contra Número 13: Ginji+

-¿Pelearé contra Juubei? Bueno, espero que no sea tan malo su Chansey.- pensó Ginji en voz alta

-Lo siento señor Ginji, pero al igual que Kazuki tengo otro pokémon para pelear; Sandslash.-

-Glup, es un tipo roca y son fuertes contra los tipo eléctrico. Pero no importa, Chu, vamos.-

-Sandlash golpes furia.-

-Chu, esquívalos. Y usa cola de acero.-

-Buena esa, pero no lo sufiente. Sandlash, ataque estrellas.-

-Chu, usa velocidad y tacleado.-

-Señor Ginji, mejoró mucho su técnica. Pero venceré. Ataque filo navaja.-

-Chu resiste esos golpes, usa agilidad, ataca a Sandslash por la espalda y usa impactrueno.- el estruendo del impactrueno fue tal que Sandslash quedó inconciente.-

-Vaya, excelente táctica, todo lo ejecutó con precisión. Felicidades señor Ginji.-

-Gracias Juubei. Me esforcé mucho para poder derrotarte.-

-Descuide señor Ginji, ahora debe prepararse para su próxima pelea.- Sugirió Juubei

-Cierto, un sunrock ¿porqué me tocará contra tipos roca? T.T- se preguntó Chibi ginji

- +Ganador de la séptima pelea: Himiko con Villeplum+

-Luchaste muy bien Ninetailes, toma un descanso.- Hevn estaba dolida por la derrota

-Señorita Hevn, lo siento.- trató de consolarla Ginji

-No lo sientas Ginji, sé que me falta más práctica pero al menos me probé a mi misma que soy capaz de luchar a nivel profesional.- dijo Hevn como respuesta

-Eso lo dices porque perdiste, la próxima vez asegúrate de no solo mantener a ese Ninetailes con cabello brillante sino con buenos reflejos.- sonrió Himiko al tiempo que se disfrutaba de la victoria

-¡Himiko!- Hevn se enfureció por lo dicho por la dama veneno

-Olvídela, señorita Hevn y veamos quien la saca del torneo.- n.n

-Tienes razón Ginji.-

- +Ultima pelea de la primera ronda. Numero 7: Kurudo contra Numero 18: Peter+

-Creo que el nombre a decir debería ser Akabane, Dr. Jackall.- dijo al tiempo que tomaba su lugar en la arena junto con Shuppet

- Empieza la pelea

-Gyarados; hiperrayo.-

-Mala decisión, Shuppet, pon a esa lagartija a dormir.-

-¡Gyarados! Despierta-

-Tarde, Shuppet poder oculto y usa atrapasueños.-

-¡NO!-

-+Gyarados no puede continuar, ganador Numero 7 Akabane. Enferma Joy favor de presentarse en la arena.+

-¡Wow!- se sorprendió Ginji –Es demasiado rápido-

-Me alegra de no ser quien vaya contra esa cosa, dañaría mucho a mi Ninetailes. Ahora Hevn se reía del destino que le tocó a Himiko

-¡Cállate!. Encontraré la manera de vencerlo. Podré lograrlo.- respondió la dama veneno

-+Pasamos ahora a la primera batalla de la segunda ronda eliminatoria: Número 5 Shido contra número 10: entrenador misterioso+

-Ahora me toca a mí preocuparme, vamos Ditto.- dijo Shido dejando a los demás en los vestidores.

-Suerte amigo.- dijo Ginji al tiempo que Shido tomaba su lugar para el duelo

-Bien, pasemos a lo interesante, Ditto transformación número 10.- Ditto se convirtió en butterfree- prepara rayo solar

-Mew: rayo psíquico.- Mew lanzó su ataque y quedaron anulados uno con otro.

-Bien, todavía tenemos esperanza, Ditto, ataque esporas.-

-Mew, pantalla.- Mew bloqueó el ataque de esporas

-Ditto. Vuela y ataca.- justo cuando caía para atacar

-Mew, rayo psíquico.- Ditto recibió un ataque directo y regresó a su forma original de plastilina con ojos.-

-Lo hiciste bien Ditto.- felicitó Shido a su pokémon

- +Ganador: El entrenador misterioso. Siguiente combate número 11 Sakura contra número 9 Kazuki+

-No por ser la hermana mayor de Juubei me trates menos, soy más peligrosa de lo que piensas.-

-Lo sé señorita Sakura. Antaria: niebla.-

-No podrás engañar; Corsolla burbujas.-

-Fallaste: Antaria vuelo.- de una embestida Antaria dejó fuera de combate a Corsolla.-

- +Ganador: Kazuki. Siguiente combate; número 4 Paul contra número 13 Ginji+

-Nada personal muchacho, pero deseo ese dinero para poder irme de vacaciones.- dijo Paul

-Lo sé, pero prometí enfrentarme a Akabane y no me puedo detener ahora. Lo siento Paul.- dijo Ginji

-Bien, empecemos entonces. Sunrock, embestida.-

-Chu, agilidad ahora.-

-Sunrock usa rayo solar.-

-Chu, impactrueno.- ambos poderes se anularon entre sí

-Sunrock usa terremoto.-

-Chu, salta y usa cola de acero.- el golpe de Chu hace que Sunrock caiga

-Sunrock utiliza rayo solar.-

-Chu, esquívalo con agilidad. _"Debo pensar en algo más, si uno de esos rayos solares le da… momento, necesitará recargarse del sol cuando se canse"_ Chu sigue esquivando con agilidad.-

-Sunrock continúa.- pero Sunrock se cansó de usar rayo solar.- Sunrock recarga ahora

-Chu, usa relámpago.-

-Ese ataque es tipo eléctrico y no ocasionará mucho daño en Sunrock.-

-Lo sé, pero relámpago nubla momentáneamente el cielo y paraliza aún si no causa daño.- respondió Ginji

-¿Qué?- para sorpresa de Paul lo que predijo Ginji fue cierto

-Chu, ahora usa de nuevo cola de acero.-

-¡No! Perdí contra un tipo eléctrico aún con toda la ventaja.- se lamentó Paul

-Lo siento Paul, si gano prometo pagarte las vacaciones.- En ese momento en donde quiera que estuviera Ban sintió un escalofrío en su espina.

-"_Ginji anda regalando mí dinero"_ ¬¬- pensó Ban después del escalofrío

- +Ganador: Ginji, siguiente competencia: número 2: Himiko contra número 7: Akabane+

-Bien, la hora de la justicia a llegado.- dijo Hevn

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- preguntó molesta Himiko.

-Nada, que ya se te hace tarde.-

-¬¬- Himiko fue a la arena donde estaba el Dr Jackall

-Dama veneno en honor a la amistad que tenemos terminaré rápido y provocando el menor dolor a tu pokémon, no eres de mi interés por ahora así que te quitaré del camino.- dijo Akabane

-Muy considerado de tu parte, pero olvidaste una cosa: vas a perder. Villeplum hojas navaja.-

-Shuppet poder escondido.- las hojas de villeplum no causaron gran daño a Shuppet pero en cambio Villeplum tenía un daño considerable por el ataque que recibió

-Villeplum, veneno.-

-Me envenenaste, que mala suerte porque ahora te lo voy a regresar, Shuppet rayo psíquico.-

-¿Cómo usaste ese poder? Los tipo fantasma no son compatibles con los ataques psíquicos.- reclamó la dama veneno al ver cómo estaba su villeplum

-No lo sé, simplemente lo aprendió por ahí. Ahora Shuppet Madilción.- Junto con el envenenamiento y la maldición, Shuppet tenía muy bajo su poder, sin embargo lo que le ocasionó a Villeplum fue pero ya que lo dejó fuera de batalla

-+ Por una corta diferencia, ganador Shuppet+

-No se sienta mal señorita Himiko, estuvo muy cerca.- la consoló Ginji

-No, en verdad estuve lejos, sólo se vio cerca por el ataque de Maldición. En verdad tenía pocas oportunidades contra el Dr. Jackall.- se lamentó Himiko – pero en fin, te deseo suerte.- le dio una palmada en la espalda a Ginji

-Cierto, ahora será mi turno de ir contra el señor Akabane.-

-Chu…-

-Cierto Chu, iremos los dos nn Solo una batalla más y estaremos contra Akabane.

- +Sigamos, ahora ya con la pelea entre el entrenador misterioso y Kazuki+

-Espero que por fin descubramos tu identidad.- Kazuki retó a su oponente que se limitó a ignorarlo.- Bien, Antaria: rayo de hielo – Mew se congeló aparentemente

-¡Lo logró!- pensó Ginji al ver a Mew congelado.

-Bien, ahora usa terremoto.- Antaria usó ese ataque pero Mew rompió su propia congelación con un rayo psíquico que le dio un golpe fuerte a Antaria y el terremoto no le hizo daño porque estaba flotando

-Mew: usa hiperrayo.- Antaria quedó fuera de la pelea.-

- +Ganador: Entrenador Misterioso. Siguiente pelea: Número 7 Akabane contra Número 13 Ginji Al parecer la pelea que muchos esperaban estaba por comenzar. +-

-¡Suerte Ginji!- lo animaron Paul y Natsumi ya desde las gradas

-¡Vamos Gin! No dejes esperando a tu competidor.- dijo Hevn

-Demuéstrale que tu puedes vencerlo.- lo alentó Himiko

-Si,…- Ginji se dirigía hacia la arena cuando desde las gradas alcanzó a escuchar a su amigo Ban

-¡Escucha!.¡Ya estas muy cerca de la final, no te atrevas a perder!- le gritó

-Si, descuida, lo lograremos. ¿verdad Chu?-

-Pichu.-

-Te estaba esperando. Ginji Anamo – saludó Akabane con su típica sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Bien, aquí estamos. Ve Chu. Embestida-

-Shuppet, maldición.- la energía de Chu se redujo a la mitad y se debilitaba rápidamente

-¿Qué?-

-No te esperabas ese ataque tan rápido ¿cierto? Estoy en todo contra ti. Bien, ahora Shuppet poder oculto.-

-Chu, usa agilidad para esquivarlo.- Chu apenas pudo moverse y recibió el ataque de lleno ¡CHU! No puede ser… vamos tu puedes CHU.-

-Esa cosa no podrá, no es rival para mí. Shuppet ahora usa de nuevo maldición.-

-¡NO!.¡CHU! Perdóname por ponerte en peligro, no quise, no quise…- Ginji derramó una lágrima en el piso

-Pichu… pi… chu chu…- pronto Chu se iluminó y empezó a elevarse un poco sobre el nivel del piso

-No sé de que truco se trate, pero no dejaré que surta efecto. Shuppet ataque de sueño.-

-Chu… ¿qué te sucede?... te van a atacar… rápido escapa o usa… usa relámpago.- con las espesas nubes a su favor, el relámpago de Chu le dio de lleno a Shuppet y lo dejó fuera.

-¿¡Cómo es posible que esa cosa me venciera!?- notablemente molesto el Dr Jackall no daba cuenta de su derrota

-Muy fácil, agotaste a tu pokémon hasta casi provocarle un desfallecimiento dos veces en este día, era normal que no pudiera con tanta carga a pesar de ser de nivel 60.-

-Esa voz… ¿de donde viene?- Preguntó Shido

-Parece ser… que es Chu quien habla.- se sorprendió Kazuki al notarlo

-¿Chu?.¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ginji entrando en la arena para tratar de tomarla.

-Si, Ginji, mucho mejor gracias a ti.-

-¿A Ginji?- preguntaron los que escuchaban

-¿A mí?- se sorprendió el GB

-Si, me curaste, me cuidaste y me ayudaste a recordar mi verdadero origen.- después de esto Chu tomó su forma parecida a la de una rubia con ropas griegas y una diadema de rayitos. Soy una mensajera de los dioses que perdió el conocimiento cuando peleé contra una fuerza oscura, me debilité y tomé la forma de una criatura indefensa para recuperar energía. Pero me encontraste y me ayudaste a sanar y luego me trataste como el amigo que nunca tuve, ahora que lo recuerdo todo, me tengo que ir…-

-Chu… no te vayas…- Ginji le suplicó de forma auténtica.- somos amigos ¿lo recuerdas?

-Lo siento es mi deber, pero descuida, siempre seremos amigos.- le sonríe y desaparece en un haz de luz hacia el cielo

-Chu… ¡No te olvidaré!.¡Siempre seremos amigos!- dijo Ginji al tiempo que recogió del suelo la banda color rojo que le puso para el concurso de carisma.- Chu…-

- +Bien, señoras y señores, fuimos testigos de algo increíble, nunca antes visto en este torneo - el anunciante quería volver a todos a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado. El ganador es Ginji, pero como su pokémon ha abandonado la arena queda descalificado - muchos protestaban contra las reglas del concurso+

-Ginji… - sus amigos se acercaron a ver cómo estaba

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Natsumi

-Si, estoy bien. Me da gusto que Chu haya recobrado sus recuerdos y este bien, espero volverla a ver algún día.-

-Descuida, lo harás.- le dijo Shido

-Sólo ten fe.- le reconfortó Kazuki

-Gracias .-

- +Ahora procedemos a la premiación; dado que no hay contrincante para el entrenador misterioso, éste será proclamado ganador del torneo y de una bolsa de $2 500 000. De acuerdo con las reglas del concurso, el ganador, el entrenador misterioso y ganador es Ban Midou con Mew+ - aparece en pantalla gigante el nombre y la foto del ganador con su pokémon

-¡¿QUE?! O.o-

-Gracias a todos.- el entrenador misterioso sube a recibir el premio y se quita el disfraz descubriendo que en verdad era Ban Midou.

-Pero dijiste que no te interesaba nada de los pokémon- le reclamó Natsumi

-Si, dije eso, pero nunca dije que no supiera jugar. Este Mew es un regalo de mi abuela cuando cumplí 10 años, desde entonces lo dejé para que entrenara solo en las costas de Alemania. Viene conmigo cuando lo llamo para competencias.-

-Pero si tenías un pokemón tan raro ¿porqué no hay medallas de tus éxitos pasados?- preguntó Kazuki

-Pues porque se los regalo a Mew, él se los lleva a su hogar.- respondió Ban acariciando a Mew, algo más raro de ver que el propio pokémon

-¿Y lo que has ganado con los concursos?- preguntó Paul

-Lo uso para darle mantenimiento a mi auto ¬¬. Las refacciones no están tan baratas, con lo del trabajo me costeo las multas y mi pobre existencia. En fin, como ya gané ya nos vamos.-

-¡Momento! Ban Midou ¿Cómo llamas a Mew desde Alemania? - Preguntó la dama veneno

-Fácil, le compré un celular.-

-°- caída tipo ánime de todos.

FIN

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los que alguna vez hayan jugado en la versión de los concursos pokemon se darán cuenta lo frustrante que es que te salga un movimiento con muchas estrellas y luego te las quiten por los ataques de otros competidores. Se me hacía frustrante que con solo ver algunos pokemons, los jueces les daban estrellas, a mí nunca me dieron una; además es frustrante quedarte sin puntos y el ganador ganaba por como 20 corazones y todo el público le aplaudía, se hacía más difícil ganar las competencias que ganar contra el pokémon legendario o los escondidos. Hay disculpen la mala traducción de los poderes, neta me daba más hueva escribirlos en inglés y por si me equivoqué en los nombres de los pokémon ojalá les entiendan. A lo mejor leer las peleas se vuelve un poco tedioso pero bueno, espero haber sido clara al menos en dejarles saber algo de lo que pasó en cada una. Y para mí los vestidores es tras la arena de duelo donde esperan para participar no precisamente los baños.

Y si, para entrar a discusión opino que Mew es el más poderoso de los pokémon porque fue el primero raro que apareció. Bueno pues x, cada quien su opinión.


	2. Chapter 2

No hay capítulo 2, es una versión bizarra de lo que sería un verdadero pokémon GB como si todos fueran chibi todo el tiempo; muy loca por cierto, creo que me comí hongos en mal estado por aquello de alucinar.

Lamentablemente no existen los Ginji o los Banchans, lindas criaturitas chibi que sólo puedan decir sus nombres, son adorables y evolucionan, eso ya sería demasiado… hasta para mí .

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Unidad pokedex activada, función investigadora observadora de la naturaleza pokémon en un ambiente urbano. En esta región se pueden observar diversos tipos de pokémon, los que nos interesan para esta investigación son los poco comunes recién descubiertos por el hombre. Esta unidad lleva un período de observación de 34 horas y no se ha percibido actividad de esta nueva variedad que convive con el hombre urbano. ¡Esperen! Se observa actividad y… ¡sí! Se ha logrado capturar las primeras imágenes para video de este tipo de pokémon tan raro originario de esta región… Ginji"._

-¡GINJI¡Ginji Ginji!- _"entra el pequeño espécimen a un hábitat conocido como 'cafetería Honky Tonk' saludando a todos los demás pokémons que están en el lugar y todos le responden el saludo, en especial las dos especies con quien se comunica mejor, el Paul y el Natsu"_

- Natsu, natsu.-

- Paul, paaaaul.-

- ¡BAN BAN¡Baaaanchaaaan!- _"¿vieron eso? Es el compañero inseparable del Ginji, el Banchan, un espécimen muy agresivo. En este momento le da un golpe equivalente a los 120 kilos de fuerza, se cree que este espécimen puede llegar a más fuerza, pero no se tienen datos exactos de su potente golpe"._

- Ginji, gin, ginji T.T- _"El amable y feliz Ginji llora tras el fuerte golpe que recibió, se le nota una protuberancia en forma de chichón en la cabeza. Lo más probable, según investigaciones previas, es que el Banchan esté molesto por la falta de alimento, ya que el Ginji es más glotón que el Banchan"._

-Banchan, ban, chan, ban.- .

-Ginji, gin, ji ji, Ginji.- u.u

-Natsu, natsu, su.- nn _"El Natsu como es bien sabido, muestra una bondad hacia sus amigos otorgándoles comida previamente trabajada por él mismo, se nota su dedicación a las artes culinarias y un cierto agrado por el Ginji, aquien consiente de más en esta ocasión dándole más alimento que el Banchan luego le robará al Ginji"._

-Heeeeevn.-

-Natsu, natsu.-

-Ginji, gin-

-Banchan.- _"Acaba de llegar otro espécimen raro, el Hevn, conocido por su belleza, este raro pokémon es el favorito de los coleccionistas y son muy preciados por lo que su costo en el mercado negro llega a ser de millones. Extrañamente, el entrenador de un Hevn siempre tiene dinero y comida de más, se cree que porque es tan inteligente que puede engañar a otros para trabajar gratis por él"._

-Hevn, hevn, hevn, hevn, hevn, hevn, hevn, hevn, hevn…. hevn, hevn, hevn, hevn… hevn, hevn, hevn, hevn, hevn, hevn, hevn, hevn, hevn, hevn, hevn, hevn, hevn, hevn- nn

-Banchan, ban, banchan, ban, banchan, ban, banchan, ban, banchan, ban, banchan, ban, banchan, ban, banchan, ban, banchan, ban, banchan, ban, banchan, ban, banchan, ban, banchan- oó

-Hevn, hevn, hevn, hevn, hevn, hevn, hevn, hevn, hevn…. – nn

-Banchan, ban, banchan, ban, banchan, ban, banchan- ¬¬

-Paul, paul.- u.u

- Natsu , natsu.-

-Ginji, ginji, gin, ginji, ginji –nnU

-Hevn, hevn, hevn, hevn, hevn, hevn- nn

- Banchan, banchan- ¬¬ _"Tal parece que el Hevn ha puesto en marcha su técnica de hacer trabajar a otros, el Banchan lo ha detectado y no quiere dejarse engañar, pero parece que la recompensa será buena ya que el Ginji está dispuesto a trabajar para el Hevn siempre y cuando el Banchan sea capaz de aceptar y no pierda su poca paciencia"_

- Shido, shido, do shi, shido shi.-

- ¡Ginji Ginji!-

- Banchan- ¬¬ _"Un Shido acaba de entrar al ambiente y el Ginji lo saluda efusivamente al contrario del Banchan que parece no tener ningún agrado por el nuevo integrante"._

-¡Ginji Ginji!-

- Shido, shido-

- Hevn, hevn hevn hevn hevn hevn hevn. ¿Hevn?-

- Shido, shido shido shido shi-

- Hevn.- nn

- ¡BANCHAN! - .

- Hevn hevn.- nn

- ¡Banchan!- _"al parecer el Hevn convenció al Shido de hacer su trabajo y lo consiguió por menos precio por lo que lo eligió en lugar del Banchan, al parecer, a éste último no le pareció que el Shido aceptara porque es bien sabido que el Shido tiene buena posición para encontrar alimentos y hogar y sólo acepta trabajar para el Hevn para quitarle suministro de comida al Banchan"._

- Shido, shido shido.-

- Ban…-

-Kazu, kau kazu.-

- Juu bei.- _"El Banchan estaba apunto de golpear al Shido pero llegaron otros dos pokémon amigos del Ginji y enemigos del Banchan; el Kazu, un espécimen de cabellos lacios y largos que usa para atacar, y el Juubei un pokémon ciego pero con buenos ataques de hierro, éstos dos siempre se encuentran juntos y llevan una amistad superior a la de cualquier otro par estudiado. Se cree que han estado unidos desde hace generaciones"._

- ¡Ginij! Gin ginji ginji- _"El Ginji se pone feliz de ver a sus amigos pero el Banchan sigue en discusión con el Shido y ahora aumenta su ira al encontrarse con los recién llegados"_

-Banchan, banchan ban banchan chan ban ban, banchan ban, banchan ban banchan ban, banchan, ban banchan ban, banchan ban, banchan.-

-Himi, himi himi mihi ko.- _"Por fin, un aliado... bueno el único aliado del banchan… buen quizás no aliado pero muestran congeniar bien, el Himiko es una especie que usa ataques aromáticos para causar diferentes reacciones en sus oponentes. No congenia bien con los Hevns. Pero este en particular llegó con una especie muy temible para el Ginji, el Akabane"_

-Akabane.-

-Gin, gin gin gin ginji T.T- _"de pocas palabras, el Akabane asusta al Ginji solo con su presencia"_

-Banchan, ban, banchan, ban, banchan, ban, banchan- oó _"al parecer el Banchan salió a defender al Ginji de un posible ataque sorpresa del Akabane. Se dice que el Akabane suele retar a los Banchans y Ginjis para saber quien es el más fuerte, no se tienen registros de ninguna pelea previa a este encuentro grabado, así que este material es de un valor incalculable para los investigadores de comportamiento pokémon"_

-Ginji, ginji ginji gin.-

-Banchan ban banchan, ban banchan ban banchan ban banchan ban banchan, ban banchan ban banchan, ban banchan, ban banchan, ban banchan, ban banchan, ban banchan-

- ¡¡Shido, do shido shi!!- ¬¬

- Banchan, banchan ban banchan chan ban ban, banchan ban, banchan ban banchan ban, banchan, ban banchan ban, banchan ban, banchan. Banchan, banchan ban banchan chan ban ban, banchan ban, banchan ban banchan ban, banchan, ban banchan ban, banchan ban, banchan.-

-Kazu, kau Zuka, kazu.- ¬¬

-Juu, juu juu bei bie juu.- ¬¬

-Kazu, kau kazu.- ¬¬

- Banchan, banchan ban banchan chan ban ban, banchan ban, banchan ban banchan ban, banchan, ban banchan ban, banchan ban ban banchan, ban banchan, ban banchan, ban banchan, ban banchan- ¬¬

- ¡Hevn, hevn!.- òó

-¡IIMI, ko Himi ¡Himiko!-

- ¡Hevn, hevn!.- òó

-Akabane.- nn_"Al parecer el Banchan a sobrepasado los límites de su paciencia y ahora arremete con insultos a los otros creando una pelea entre todos"._

-¡GINJI¡GINJI¡GIN!-

-Paul, paul.-

- ¡Natsu, natsu!- _"El ignorado Ginji trató inútilmente de calmar la situación, el Paul y el Natsu corrieron a un lugar más seguro para evitar ser golpeados durante la pelea. No se pueden tomar datos por más tiempo… el choque entre todos los poderes tiene medidas de … …. …._

_"Tiempo de la desconexión, indeterminado por el momento, se calculan los daños al ambiente natural en un 59, empieza búsqueda de pokémons estudiados previamente y… sí, justo como se tenía en la hipótesis, ahora todos los pokémons estan reunidos alegremente compartiendo su existencia… momento… esos son un Pikachu, un Squartle, un Sandlash, un golem, un vulpix, un Psiduck y un onix… realizando ubicación de acuerdo al satélite… nueva localización ubicada a 50 kilómetros de la observación anterior… los pokémons de la región Shinjuku se quedarán sin más observación por tiempo indefinido"._

-----


End file.
